


The Man in Apartment 6R

by wizardinblack



Series: Sugar Daddy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is a successful attorney at law who loves to spoil his freshman-in-college boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in Apartment 6R

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested I write a fic where Erwin and Bertholdt have semi public sex. I ended up taking this idea and tweaking it a bit, so that's why it's way longer than it should be. 
> 
> While writing my Reiner/Bertl fic "No One Knows" I came up with the idea of Erwin being a Sugar Daddy and I really liked this idea so I decided I could use this Anon's request as the first installment of a possible series, so if people like it then it'll become a little mini series because who doesn't want more Erwin/Bertholdt?

Bertholdt was a freshman in college, barely 19 and studying at the University in the busy city living on his own for the first time. Well, he lived in a dorm with a roommate but he was a 2-hour drive away from his parent’s house and that was as far away from home he’d ever been, so to him it counted as living on his own. He got a job at a coffee shop a few blocks away from his campus, if you could even call it a campus. The university was in a busy city, so really there wasn’t a campus, just a couple of buildings in the big city that happened to be close to one another, but it really was nothing like a campus at all. It was busy during the day and dangerous at night, and walking from one building to the other took a good ten to twenty minutes. 

Bertholdt had to get the job at the coffee shop because his parents would only give him a certain amount of money every month and it just wasn’t enough. They told him to either deal or get a job, so he got a job. It wasn’t so bad. He worked in the mornings from opening at 5:30am till 8:30 when he had to get to class, which lasted until 4pm, and then he would go home and take a nap before doing his homework. It was a boring routine, but Bertholdt was the kind of person who liked routine, and fell into it easily.

The coffee shop was located on a busy street that was mostly surrounded by apartment buildings and some tiny restaurants. Do to the amount of apartment buildings around it made the morning particularly busy. Everyone was getting ready to go to work and they all stopped in the coffee shop. It always seemed to happen quickly. The clock would strike 7am and Bertholdt would blink his eyes and then there would be a line of ten people waiting for him. 

He knew it was all from the apartment building directly across the street form the coffee shop. It was called ‘The Academy House’ and just looking at it you could tell it was fancy and full of high-class people. It was a large red brick building, with a huge sign with gold cursive letters. Bertholdt almost thought everyone who lived there worked at the same place because everyone seemed to leave at the same time, all wearing suits and looking too busy to pay anyone else any attention. He didn’t really like dealing with them, they were always in a rush and rarely ever said ‘thank you’ nor responded with a ‘you too’ whenever Bertholdt would say ‘have a good day!’ and you can forget about any of them leaving a tip. But there was one of them that he did like.

A man named Erwin who came into the shop every morning before going to work. He was tall, not quite as tall as Bertholdt, who had always been freakishly tall for his age, but only an inch or so shorter than him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and high cheekbones with a strong jaw. Erwin was polite, always giving Bertholdt a soft genuine smile whenever he came up to counter, wished him a good day, a dropped a dollar in the tip jar before leaving every day.

Eventually it became another part of Bertholdt’s routine. He expected Erwin to be there everyday and he prepared his drink everyday and had small talk with him everyday and it was something he depended on to keep a sense of normalcy in his routine-obsessed mind. They got to know each other through their quick five minutes conversations every morning. Erwin was a successful attorney at law, and he said he needed coffee to function do to the long hours his job demanded. He told Bertholdt he came to this coffee shop on his way home from work as well and that he was disappointed Bertholdt was never there, and Bertholdt informed him he only worked in the morning because of school.

“You work in the morning and then go to class all day?” He had asked, sounding impressed, “that’s very mature of you.”

Bertholdt had just shrugged and ducked his head shyly, stating that it was what he had to do and that it wasn’t really a big deal. He told him about how he wasn’t from the city and how his parents were too far away to support him at the drop of a hat but they still helped him so he wasn’t in a terrible situation or anything. Erwin was still impressed though, and he was even more impressed when he found out Bertholdt was studying Fine Arts, declaring that he found creative minds to be very appealing in contrast to the boring old business men he was forced to talk to all day.

Erwin was kind and interesting and Bertholdt felt himself growing attracted him. He knew it was stupid though, Erwin was much older than him and he wasn’t even sure if he was gay, but he swore the older man would be flirting with him at times. He ignored it though, trying not to get his hopes up, but Erwin had thrown him a curveball one day by slipping him his number along with his a tip. Instead of putting it in the jar he handed it directly to Bertholdt, smiling at him and saying, “this is just for you.”

Bertholdt had sputtered out a thank you, grabbing the folded twenty-dollar bill in shock, hardly believing the large tip, and then when he unfolded the bill there was a tiny piece of paper with Erwin’s phone number and little note saying ‘call me sometime.’

Bertholdt had been so shocked he couldn’t muster up the courage to call him, but it only took three days before Erwin had asked him about.

“I’m sorry was I being too forward?” He had asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Bertholdt had blushed and told him no and then he asked, “Are you not interested?”

Bertholdt couldn’t even form words, being to surprised that an attractive successful older man like Erwin would be hitting on him, so in the end Erwin simply asked, “how about you give me your number?”

So Bertholdt did and they’d been dating ever since. 

Erwin was a quiet and calm man; he went to work and came home and did more work and then usually ate dinner alone with a glass of wine and watched a movie before going to sleep. He told Bertholdt how it had been a while since he had a significant other, since his work was so demanding, and had gotten used to living alone, but that it had started to wear on him.

After their first few dates he had just started to invite Bertholdt over just to keep him company. They would barely talk but Bertholdt would just sit in his study with him reading or doing homework while Erwin worked. Then he just started staying there permanently, only leaving to go to class and sometimes stopping at his dorm to pick some things up. Erwin insisted he didn’t stay at the dorm, deeming the building too old and run down to be livable. Bertholdt had shown him it once, and Erwin was appalled to see the mold on the ceiling in the staircase and the cracked paint on the walls. Bertholdt was reluctant at first but eventually he started staying at his fancy apartment in the Academy House, room number 6R. It was large two-bedroom apartment, even though he lived there by himself. Designed very modern and minimalistic with mostly white, black, grey, and blue colors schemes. It had a balcony that looked over the busy streets of the city and it even had it’s own washer and dryer unit, which Bertholdt found more impressive than anything else.

Erwin started buying him things. He would come home with presents, just random little gifts, movies, books, anything he thought Bertholdt might like. He bought him nice food and took him to nice restaurants and took him out shopping and bought him fancy clothes. He even started helping Bertholdt pay for his school supplies, buying him paints and canvas so he was able to quit his job.

Then there was the sex. Bertholdt wasn’t particularly experienced with sex, although he had a little practice with a childhood friend that he used to mess around with every now and again but for the most part he was pretty inexperienced. Erwin on the other hand was very experienced. Very experienced and very very good. There wasn’t anything he could do that wouldn’t make Bertholdt melt into a sputtering mess. Erwin took advantage of it, constantly finding new ways to torture his young boyfriend, playing with him in any way he could think of to get him practically sobbing from pleasure.

“Bertholdt,” Bertholdt jumped from his spot standing in the corner of the clothing store they were in. He was pretending to look through some shirts that were on the rack in front of him but he wasn’t really. He couldn’t focus on anything. His legs were shaking, he was sweating a lot, and he was gnawing mercilessly on his lip to keep from whimpering.

“Bertholdt,” Erwin says again, and Bertholdt turns to look at him. He’s holding up a green dress shirt, “do you like this?”

Bertholdt nods, biting at his lip rougher and holding his hands tightly behind his back.

Erwin arches an eyebrow at him, “Bertholdt I asked if you liked it, do you?”

Bertholdt lets out a tiny whimper when he opens his mouth and he quickly shuts it trying to compose himself, then after a moment he answers, “Y-yes. I-I like it.”

Erwin gives him a sly smile, slinging the shirt over his forearm with a couple other articles of clothing he had picked out for him, “good.”

He turns away then, walking back over to look at the jackets, saying something about how Bertholdt needed a new one but Bertholdt wasn’t really listening. He was watching Erwin’s hand, as it slipped into his pocket and he bit his lip again in preparation, gripping a hold of the rack of clothes in front of him.

As he expected there was a sudden jolt inside him, increasing from the pressure before. He grips a hold of the rack tighter, ducking his head and trying desperately not to moan out loud at the vibrator inside him. Erwin isn’t even paying attention to him now, going on about his business looking through the shop as if he wasn’t aware of how much he was torturing Bertholdt right now. But Bertholdt knew he was very aware. Even with Erwin’s calm stoic face Bertholdt had gotten to know him enough to be able to see through it. Behind his steady expression he could practically see the glow of a filthy smirk under it. Erwin had put it inside him before taking him to the mall. It was tiny simple vibrator, nothing too large or distracting in itself but it packed a powerful kick, and Bertholdt was at the mercy of the little remote in Erwin’s pocket. Erwin had told him very seriously before leaving the car, ‘I’m going to make it so all you’ll want to do is beg and cry for me to have pity on you and fuck you, but if you make any noise at all I will punish you by making you wear it all night, tied to my bed, without being able to touch yourself at all. Understand?’

“Sir?”

Bertholdt jumps as an employee comes up to him and he lets out a little squeak.

“Are you having trouble finding anything?”

Bertholdt curses inwardly. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone but he had gotten so caught up in thinking about Erwin and the feeling of the buzzing vibrator inside him that he didn’t realize he wasn’t moving and was practically leaning doubled over onto the clothes rack.

He gulps, stuttering out, “N-no, I-I’m fine. T-Thanks.”

The employee gives him an odd look before simply nodding and moving away. Bertholdt lets out a gasp of breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when the device inside him lowered its speed.

He looks over to Erwin who is walking over to him. The older man leans in close and speaks in a hushed tone, “have you had enough?”

Bertholdt nods, letting out a little whimper.

Erwin eyes him incredulously, “hm, I suppose you’ve been good. Let’s go pay for this stuff and then we can leave, how’s that?”

“G-good,” Bertholdt nearly moans out in anticipation, excited to just get home and get this thing out of him and have it replaced with Erwin’s cock.

Erwin gives him a disapproving look and Bertholdt quickly composes himself, taking back to biting at his lip.

They go up to the counter together and Bertholdt stands a little behind Erwin as the items are rung up. There were only about four things total but the final price was a little over $200. Bertholdt wasn’t sure how clothes could cost so much but Erwin was very picky about his attire and made sure Bertholdt dressed just as nice as he did. He was too busy in his own mind to notice how Erwin reached into his pocket before pulling out his wallet, turning the vibrator up another two settings this time. It catches him by surprised and he lets out a moan, but quickly covers it by coughing, holding his arm up to his face and hacking into the crook of his elbow. Both Erwin and the clerk give him a look, but the clerk buys his act so he doesn’t say anything, and Erwin gives him a tiny smirk, laughing smoothly, “you alright, Bertholdt?”

Bertholdt just nods, clearing his throat and muttering out a, ‘s-sorry.’ He has to concentrate hard to make sure his legs don’t wobble on the spot and the tiny toy inside him vibrates deliciously deep within him. Erwin lowers the setting back to the lowest one before grabbing their bag, saying good day to the clerk, and leaving the store with Bertholdt staggering behind him.

Once in the car Erwin removes the remote from his pocket, placing it on the dashboard, and then the leans over, pulling Bertholdt into a deep kiss. Bertholdt moans into the kiss, desperation obvious in his voice. Erwin chuckles and then pulls away and buckles Bertholdt into his seat as he did. Then he buckles his own seat belt, grabbing the remote and looking at Bertholdt seriously.

Bertholdt eyes the remote in his hand nervously.

“You almost made it the whole time Bertholdt.”

Bertholdt whines, face shifting to a distressed expression, “E-Erwin, p-please, no.”

Erwin sighs, adjusting the setting up to it’s highest before tossing it into the back seat and turning to put his hands on the steering wheel.

Bertholdt’s back arches with a loud moan, he’s restrained by the seatbelt slightly but he’s still able to lift himself up in the seat. Now that they’re in the car he doesn’t feel the need to hold back his moans, and he doesn’t even think he could if he tried.

“A-ah! E-Erwin! Aaahhh!” He gets louder as Erwin begins to drive home and he’s thrashing about in his seat, squirming uncomfortably, rocking his hips down onto the seat as if to get some kind of friction from attempting to push the little toy into him but it’s hopeless, and his cock is painfully hard now rubbing against the rough fabric of his pants.

Erwin doesn’t even look at him, seemingly disinterested, and simply says, “Tell me Bertholdt, should I punish you or should I fuck you when we get home?”

“Aaah, f-fuck!” Bertholdt yells, tossing his head back and rolling it back and forth against the headrest. His one hand is gripping at the side of the car door while the other is desperately trying to grasp onto the smooth surface of the medium between the two seats. The only reason he isn’t touching himself is because he knows Erwin would yell at him if he did. He ends up gripping Erwin’s arm, twisting his fingers into his jacket sleeve, and Erwin looks down at his hand in mild amusement.

“P-please, Erwin,” Bertholdt begs, squirming pathetically in his seat, “P-please fuck me. Ahh, f-fuck, please, I-I need it, fuck, oh god, please.”

Erwin gives him a sideways glance, “do you really need it that badly?”

“Yes!” Bertholdt moans, “Y-yes, I want you to t-take this t-thing out and give me your cock instead, p-please!”

He lets out another long moan as Erwin just hums in response. When they get to the apartment building Bertholdt has to force himself into composer as they park the car in the garage. Erwin grabs the bag form the back along with the discarder remote and turns off the vibrator, making Bertholdt gasp in relief.

When they get to their room Erwin doesn’t hesitate to calmly tell Bertholdt, “take off your clothes and get on the bed. I’ll be right in.”

Bertholdt listens, practically running into the bedroom and ripping off his clothes. He hears Erwin yell as an after thought, ‘and don’t even think about taking it out!’ before he just crawls onto the bed, lying on his back, spread and waiting for Erwin.

After a few moments Erwin comes into the bedroom. Nothing has changed so Bertholdt isn’t sure why he made him wait but knowing Erwin he probably just did it for kicks.

Erwin slowly removes his clothes while Bertholdt anxiously waits on the bed for him, licking his lips at the sight. Erwin really was incredibly good looking, especially for his age, but honestly to Bertholdt that just him that much hotter in his eyes. He was muscular and had just the right amount of hair in all the right places with a perfect skin complexion and just the right sized cock. Bertholdt couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky, but then he curses, letting out a loud, ‘F-fuck!’ as Erwin crawls towards him, remote in hand and turning the vibrator on again.

“E-Erwin,” Bertholdt groans as the older man is traveling up his body, littering his tanned skin with kisses and bites and licks. Teasingly light touches making him squirm as he attacked his chest and throat and then captures his lips in a harsh kiss. He moves a hand between them, gripping the base of the toy inside Bertholdt and pulling it out just so the tip of it is left in and then thrusting it back into him and repeating. 

Bertholdt moans into his mouth, rocking his hips down onto the toy and even though it’s buzzing pleasantly inside him it’s still small and not enough and after having it vibrating inside him for the last hour he just wants it out.

“Erwin,” he breathes and Erwin tugs at his lower lip as he pulls away, “P-please, ah, please, fuck me.”

“Not yet,” he chuckles, but removes the toy from Bertholdt, tossing it to the side. Then he begins making his way down Bertholdt’s body, biting and licking and leaving open-mouthed kisses all over his skin before reaching his cock.

Bertholdt whimpers as Erwin licks a long trail from the base to the head of his cock before wrapping his lips around it, sucking hard and swirling his tongue over the slit. Bertholdt twists his hands into the sheets, arching his back and moaning, already feeling so close to the edge after being teased for so long.

“Please, Erwin, I-I’m not gonna last. J-just fuck me!”

Erwin engulfs his cock fully, sucking hard and then pulling back with a ‘pop,’ making Bertholdt gasp loudly. Erwin just smirks, reaching over to their nightstand to pull out the lube.

“You’ve been a good boy Bertholdt,” he coos as he slicks up his cock, and Bertholdt whimpers as he watches, waiting impatiently for it to be in him. Then he presses into him and Bertholdt desperately grasps at his shoulders, tugging him down so he can wrap his arms around him and wrap his legs around his waist, pulling him in closer and deeper. Erwin fucks him with deep short thrusts, grunting into the crook of his neck as Bertholdt moans loudly in his ear and claws at his back. He fucks him faster, pushing his weight into Bertholdt and he can feel the boy’s cock rubbing against his stomach between them and Bertholdt rocks his hips to get as much friction as he can and he cums yelling out Erwin’s name.

Erwin keeps fucking him, sitting up so he’s on his knees and holding the back of Bertholdt’s thighs. Bertholdt is shaking through his orgasm under him, the over stimulation making him sob pathetically and stutter incoherently. Erwin growls, fucking him faster until he cums, relishing in the sight of Bertholdt reduced to a sputtering mess beneath him.

He collapses next to him, reaching an arm under his neck to pull him close to his chest and place a gentle kiss on his temple, “how about we take a shower and I give you a massage? Are your legs hurting?”

Bertholdt nuzzles into his chest, and it’s a little awkward because Bertholdt is taller than him but he curls into his side, making himself smaller.

“A little,” he mumbles, drifting off to sleep, “can we take a nap first?”

Erwin lets a out a deep soothing laugh and he can feel Bertholdt’s eyelashes fluttering closed on his chest, “of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think if you want and you can find me on bloodandfluff on tumblr to send me requests if you so desire.


End file.
